mercy fallen
by morgan allayne
Summary: meet mercy 98% kid, 2% bird... all alone... how does mercy deal with her pack getting destroyed? who helps her face her problems? how does the flock veiw her? summary sucks so plz just read it. written by me & my lil sis. dont forget to r&r. on hiatus
1. prologue

My feet thumped the ground. I could see my breath before I ran past it. I had long since lost the rest of my pack, and I had to keep telling myself they were okay.

Out of nowhere, I heard an earsplitting shriek. "Mercy!" Crap! That was Nick, the youngest. He was my favorite, my baby. It killed me, but I kept going. I heard an high- pitched squeal, a gunshot, then silence. The tears welled up and spilled. The sobs came, making my breathing ragged.

Eventually, I had to stop. I was almost hyperventilating. I was crying, and I could barely hear my pursuers. I saw a half dead tree and huddled on its roots. I let the rest of my tears out, and finally felt my breathing return to normal. By then, I could hear my own personal firing squad about a hundred meters away. They took a chance and shot at me. I was lucky, only one of the bullets had hit me, and it had hit me on the shoulder. Not as bad as it could be, but bad enough.

I ran about fifty feet and snapped my wings open.

I stroked them powerfully, and rose excruciatingly slow. Something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down a couple feet. I kicked around with my other foot. I felt it contact with something solid, heard a cry of pain and fury, and my ankle was released.

I rose as fast as I could. When I looked around, I saw a chopper with a large group going toward it. In the front, a figure was carrying something small and pale. I flew in close enough to see Nick cradled in the creature's arms, blood soaking the front of the white t-shirt he was wearing. I felt the tears coming again, so I bolted away before I could be seen.

It was easier to fly and cry then run and cry, so I didn't have to stop after half an hour. I just kept flying until our community was out of sight. The sun broke over the horizon, and I knew I had to at least go to our rendezvous point. When I got there, it was deserted. He silence was scary. I called out a few of the names, hoping there was someone there. That was when the realization hit me: I was the last one. I was bleeding badly and was going to die. The world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

_a/n: the characters that you recognize in this story belong to James Patterson … not me XD_

Gasman POV

i was tired of max & fang being so lovey-dovey. It wasn't like they were kissing & holding hands & all of that stuff in front of us, but everyone knew that they wanted to. It was disgusting & gooey & I really felt sorry for angel, having to be in their heads all the time, ugh. Actually, I felt for angel having to be in Iggy's & Nudge's heads too. They can get really gooey with their 'other halves' too. It made me want to go bombing without Iggy. I settled for flying without anyone.

I looked below & saw evidence of a major fight, complete with blood stains on the ground & marks of people getting dragged away. It looked a lot like the leftovers of some of our fights, minus the evidence of bombs. I wandered around to try to see if I could reconstruct the fight sequence in my head. It didn't make any sense. I wandered further, hoping that would help put the pieces together. I found more evidence of fighting & followed it. I didn't find the start of the fight, I found a body.

I wasn't a body as in a dead body. It was a body as in not moving. It was a girl. I could tell that. I could also tell that she had lost a lot of blood. She had black hair that only highlighted the paleness of her skin that came from the blood loss. I landed next to her & made my examination of her wound. It was a bullet hole in her shoulder, not very deep. If she had wrapped it she wouldn't have passed out. I picked her up, careful not to bump her into anything & flew home.

To tell the truth its not my home, its max's mom's house. We're visiting nudge & her boyfriend. They had settled down here when they realized that we weren't going to visit them in L.A. for any time longer then an hour. The world saving has progressed enough that max can let someone else take over for a bit without them completely messing up all the work she'd done. Which was really good considering that she & fang were going to try to have a kid. I say 'ew' to that. I don't really know why they told me that but I do know that I didn't want to know it. I looked down into the face of the girl I was carrying, trying to figure out her story, I knew that she was part of the fight but I couldn't figure out how. I decided to forget about it as I carried her inside.

"hey, um, Doc! I need some help here." I walked into the bedroom that had been used as a treatment room so often it will never lose the smell of antiseptic. I put her on the bed & backed out to the doorway while Dr Martinez rushed into the room from the kitchen. She turned to girl on her side & took off the part of her shirt where the wound was. I gasped when I saw the black feathers on her back. We stared for a bit until I noticed the girl was still bleeding. "um … we kinda still need to help her I think." Dr Martinez nodded & got back to work.


End file.
